


The Warmth of shards

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamons, Flashbacks, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: The final battle, one day and their enemy with not be ready for what's coming.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Tubbo & TommyInit
Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	The Warmth of shards

The Empire was buzzing with energy, the new uniforms were being made and members were preparing to kill a Dreamon for good. Tommy was being trained to hell and back by Dream, though Tommy had begged for the training. Tommy was getting better fast with Dream's training, he had also started using an axe. Techno was training Fundy, the fox was already powerful but if he was going to survive this without being reduced to one life he needed to be stronger. Phil was making the uniforms with the help of Ghostbur. 

When the day came the empire stood by the nether portal checking over their supplies.

"Eggs?"

"Check"

"Golden hoes?"

"Check there also enchanted"

"Nice, how about altar making blocks?"

"Double Check"

"TnT and Withers?"

"I can't believe you two are bringing those"

"They're just in case Tommy," said Dream putting TNT in his backpack

Techno smiled as he put the soul-sand and wither skulls away. 

"Everone know the plan?"

"Yes Techno we went over it like ten times," said Tommy rolling his eyes 

"Okay come on let's go," said Phil as he walked into the portal

When they arrived in l'manberg they found Eret waiting, he smiled at them before silently handing them a bag of Encahted golden apples. He walked away and went right back to his castle. They continued to L'manberg, when they got there they saw everyone having a normal day. Ranboo noticed them and stood there looking shocked. Qwacity stopped to see what had Ranboo gaping like a fish, he stared in horror at the small army.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Techno pulled out a firework launcher and started to fire them into the crowd. Dream pulled out his Axe and ran down, jumping in a ninja. Tommy followed suit, they were a blur moving at top speed Phil glided down and stood menacingly looking like an angel of death. Qwacity glared and stared at the invader, he said

"God, what do you want!?"

"Where's Tubbo" said Tommy stepping forward, the furs of his anthracite uniform slightly dirty from the small bit of fighting.

"Right Here" Said Tubbo standing on a rooftop, he sounded crazed but happy.

"Fundy always a Pleasure, Dream how are you old friend, Phil how's your son? Techno how many people did you kill this week? Tommy, you know the drill I also have a gift for you this time"

Qwactiy looked at Tubbo then glared at them once more.

"Qwacity get Ranboo and go"

"But-"

"Now" 

Ranboo and Qwacity slowly made the way out of L'manberg.

"Nightmare realise Tubbo and we might let you live!" Yelled Dream his bright green eyes almost glowing with anger. 

"Hmmm, well you see I brought these gifts. Dreamons can make relicts to control mortals well not control as much as brainwash, it's like that egg" Dreamon laughed and said

"You think I could let you all go? I love you too much"

Dream looked shocked then stepped in front of Tommy, Dream's face hardened as he met the eyes of the mask. Nightmare laughed and jumped down from the roof and landed in front of them.

"Watch this"

He slowly removed the mask. 

"T-Tommy?" Tubbo looked terrified as looked around, Tubbo screamed as his hand seemingly agist his will pushed the mask back on his face. 

Techno shot forward and started slashing at the possed child, Dream soon followed his husband into battle. Tubbo dodge most attacks but was hit by a few, the Dreamon put his hand out and everything turned grey and froze in time.

Nightmare dashed forward and yelled

"LESSON TWO, HOW TO MOVE IN THE MIDDLE WORLD"

Tubbo pulled out a dagger and started slashing at Fundy.

It was almost impossible to move, he was stuck in place but the blade was coming closer to his chest. Red ribbons flew from his chest as the Dreamon slashed, it hurt like hell.

"LET GO!"

The Dreamon was slashing again, Fundy remembers nights when Wilbur wasn't home.

"Fundy this is the middle world, it's a place of power and when your older you'll be able to come here on your own"

She was holding his hands and smiling, Fundy couldn't move. 

"But to move here to have to let go of your feelings"

But Fundy couldn't let go, they tried it a few times after that and every time mom takes him there she got more and more disappointed.

"Hey kid, you know letting go isn't always the answer," Said a voice that sounded like Schlatt

"All the times you've been here before how did you move? It wasn't letting go" Wilbur, not ghostbur AliveBur his dad

"You were trying to save someone," said Dream in his head

He was here to save Tubbo, he had to save Tubbo. He felt that burn of passion and fear that came when Tubbo fell from the tower or while Dream was screaming because nightmare wouldn't let go. As the dagger moved towards him he grabbed Tubbo's wrist, the Dreamon looked up at him and he could feel the shock pouring off of him.

The world faded back into colour and Tommy turned around and clocked Tubbo in the check. Tommy's face turned to horrour as he realized what he had done.

Phil came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, 

"Let's finish this"

Dream picked up Tubbo, as the group set up the altar. As he laid Tubbo down carefully he smiled.

"You'll be free soon"

And he was, the ritual was a success. Techno grabbed the mask when he was done, he sliced it in haft before crushed it to dust the collecting the dust and dropping it in a lava bucket. Tubbo was still asleep when the rest of L'manberg arrived, the Antacic Empire walked away back to base back home. 

-Prologue-

A month after the Nightmare fiasco Tubbo came to visit, he thanked them for saving him and he spent the rest of the day hanging out with Tommy.

After two months Fundy left the SMP to go find out more about his Dreamon side, Phil decided to follow him.

Dream and Techno went on their Honey Moon and moved out to a farm back in the mainland.

Tommy moved back to L'manberg didn't rejoin the government.

Phil followed Fundy on his journey to find out who he is.

**Author's Note:**

> The Final Chapter! It's been good, but I think this needs to come to a close. You guys have been great and I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story or what you would have done in the comments.


End file.
